Many processes for dyeing fabrics on an industrial scale require that dyes and other chemicals be added periodically (e.g., according to a predetermined pattern or sequence). Dye application to textiles depends on dosing a liquid water/dye solution with an activator (e.g., soda ash, sodium sulfate, ammonium sulfate, hydrogen peroxide, or other solid or liquid substances). Activation of dyes is typically most effective if performed when the liquid solution reaches a certain temperature, and just prior to the application of the liquid solution to the fabric.
Conventional dyeing methods either manually inject the activator into the liquid solution (e.g., using a syringe) at the appropriate time and temperature or include the activator in the original dye mixture prior to the dyeing process. The former process tends to be tedious and requires the activator to be in a fluid form. The latter process tends to lead to suboptimal dyeing of the fabric.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a beaker type dyeing machine that allows injection of a solid or granular activator.